Blank period: The Evening Primrose
This article, , is a side-story entry in Bleach: The Coven War, set two years after the Prologue. This particular chapter is the third part of a four-story arc and follows on from Blank period: The Jaws Close, and again sees Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka as the main characters. --- Kenji couldn't help but be pleased with himself. The plan Van and he had concocted had come off without a hitch, and at this very moment the pair had no less than six thugs with Kidō. These thugs had jumped on Kenji and Mikado when they had exited a filled out tavern after asking questions, and Kenji had deliberately allowed himself to be "abducted". Mikado, who had not been made privy to the plan, had fought with excessively more zeal than Kenji, and two of the thugs where sporting visibly fat lips whilst another clearly had his nose broken. "You could have told me!" Mikado exclaimed again. Kenji and Van couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. Van had followed at a distance, of course. The thugs had taken Kenji and Mikado to a rundown shack not far from the tavern, and as soon as they had some time to settle Van had broken down the door and suddenly Kenji wasn't as unconscious as he had appeared. Between them the thugs where incapacitated and quickly bound. The memory was soured a little though. Kenji had been hoping that this was the primary base of their targets but he supposed that apprehending six thugs with potential knowledge was a victory. "The black-haired woman from before -- she got away." Van acknowledged. "She bolted the second I appeared. She did not look happy." "Neither am I!" Mikado interjected. "You added yourself to the team without having fully heard the details, remember?" Kenji answered diplomatically. "But I'll make it up to you, I promise! In the meantime I think its time we got these dolts back to the Seireitei." "Do you propose to carry them?" Mikado asked. "Stand back." Van suggested. "And maybe shade your eyes while your at it." Kenji accepted a small bundle from Van and proceeded to unwrap it. Inside had been several sheets, which Mikado initially thought where made of paper, and Kenji momentarily weighed them in his hand. He then threw these sheets into the air behind him and suddenly the room was completely engulfed in a green light! Mikado was quite thankful for Van's warning and when the light receded she found that Kenji, Van, the thugs and she where all sitting in the courtyard of the 9th Division. She caught Kenji securing the sheets back into their bundle and this was then secured inside Kenji's kosode. "How did you-" "I'll explain later." Kenji cut-in. "For now we leave these thugs to Lieutenant Hisagi." "You heard him!" Van was even pushing Mikado to follow after Kenji whilst other members of the 9th Division apprehended the thugs. "But-" "No buts!" Van answered. "We're hitting the pub!" "Hear hear!" Kenji called loudly. They where true to their word and, six hours on, the three where enjoying themselves. Well, Kenji and Van where, at any rate. Mikado looked like she was sucking on a lemon. Van stood at the bar laughing and joking loudly and often with other members of the 9th Division. Kei himself was in attendance manning the bar and he appeared to be amused by the story Van was telling. When he mentioned how little Mikado had socked two thugs roughly twice her size and broke a third's nose before being captured the seven Division members standing around the bar -- who included Ace -- broke into raucous laughter! "He's making me sound like a madwoman!" Mikado squeaked. "Even Ace is laughing at me!" "Eh, he's just unwinding. You should too." Kenji then sipped his whiskey. "Ahhhh, that hit the spot." "What about our mission!?" Kenji's groan would have been heard outside. "Lieutenant Hisagi sent word to me about an hour ago." Kenji revealed. "The only time you left was-! But you said you had to use the restroom!" "And I did. The messenger told me while I took a piss out back." She looked disgusted. "Apparently our thugs have packed up and moved out. Yoshiro was also returned unharmed, though he's claiming to be traumatised." "... He will be if Van gets a hold of him." Mikado whispered. "So what's next?" "Nothing. We've done our part for now. So drink already!" And she did not realising what whiskey was and how strong it was. Suffice to say Kenji was forced to carry her home, and he was told in no uncertain -- if somewhat slurred -- terms that she loved Van and he very much. "Okay, let's not get Mikado drunk again. She get's clingy." End.